


Woody's Finest Hour

by HazelCrossRose



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Woody's Roundup, final episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelCrossRose/pseuds/HazelCrossRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on the last episode of Woody's Roundup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woody's Finest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a Toy Story marathon when I came up with the idea for this story. And I wanted to know what happens next, so I wrote it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think.

Sheriff Woody rode through the desert as fast as Bullseye could run, desperate to save Jessie and The Prospector from the dynamite that that old man had lit, thinking it was a candle. Winding his way around cacti and buildings, he came to a large chasm and Bullseye jumped.

***

The wick on the dynamite kept burning, closing in on their impending death.

_I hope Woody gets here quickly, or we will be blown to smithereens._ Jessie thought as she sat on a rock, watching as the Prospector tried to stop flame from reaching the dynamite, though she knew that anything he did would be futile. It was dynamite after all. That wick would continue to burn right to the barrel and BOOM!

Then they would be dead.

***

Bullseye landed on the ledge on the chasm, and almost fell over the edge, but managed to stay upright.

“Good boy, Bullseye,” Woody said, patting the horse’s head. “Let’s go now, we gotta save those two. Yee-haw!”

They rode off faster than before, hoping that Jessie and the Prospector would have enough time so Woody could save them before the dynamite exploded.

***

“I think I got a way to stop the dynamite, Jessie,” The Prospector said, and sat down on the flame. A second later, a very loud, “OUCH!” came from him.

“Darn it, Prospector,” Jessie said, “You already tried that once. What made you think it would work again?”

“I don’t know, Jessie, but I gotta think of something to save us.”

The flame crept closer to the barrel.

***

Woody could see the mine where Jessie and Prospector were trapped up ahead. “There’s the mine, Bullseye. We’re almost there.”

Bullseye ran as fast as he could and got to the mine in seconds. Woody hopped off and ran to what would have been the mouth of the mine, except there were several big rocks in the way, they looked all moveable though it might take a while.

“Jessie! Prospector! Can you hear me?” Woody shouted.

***

“Jessie! Prospector! Can you hear me?” A voice shouted that had to be no one other than Woody.

Jessie ran to the mouth of the mine. “Woody! Help us! We don’t have much time,” She turned back to the Prospector and found that he was gone. “Woody, the Prospector has disappeared. I will go look for him.”

Woody might have said something, but Jessie did not hear as she moved further into the mine, searching for Stinky Pete. “Prospector!” Jessie walked past the burning dynamite, looking closely at the wick and at how close to her death she was. “Prospector!” She turned a corner and found him hitting the ground with his pickaxe, he must have found some of the gold he was looking for. “Prospector, there you are,” Jessie said, relieved. “Listen, Woody found us, it’s time to go.”

Stinky Pete didn’t turn away from his digging and kept swinging his pickaxe at the ground, wanting the gold that was hidden beneath it. “Just a minute there, Jessie,” He said as he kept swinging. “There is gold hidden under the dirt and I intend to find it.”

“But the dynamite will explode if we don’t get out of here soon. I’m going to go help Woody move some of the rocks, join us soon Prospector. We have minutes left.”

***

Woody had cleared away most of the rocks by the time Jessie had come back. He could see her face clearly. “Where’s Prospector?”

“He thinks he found some gold and is determined to get it. I couldn’t make him turn around and come back with me.” Jessie turned around to look at the barrel, the flame was close now, and they had to leave.

The Sheriff cleared the rocks and hugged Jessie tightly. “We have to leave him, Jessie,” Woody looked into her eyes. “We’ll die if we wait for him.”

Jessie played with her braid, stroking it with both of her hands as she tried to decide the best course of action, but there was only option. She nodded and walked over to Bullseye. Woody got on first and Jessie heaved herself on afterwards, her arms around Woody’s waist.

They started off and heard a voice yell for them. They turned to the mouth of the mine and saw Prospector running toward them, his arms full of gold. As he ran, he tripped on a rock and the gold tumbled from his arms. He grabbed for the gold.

“Prospector, let it go!” Woody yelled. His eyes narrowed on the barrel, seconds left. Stinky Pete wouldn’t make it in time. He knew that. “Let’s go, Bullseye. We can’t save him.”

Bullseye ran as fast as he could, getting further away from the mine, leaving the Prospector to die. Woody knew it was the right thing to do, he couldn’t save his friend.

A moment later, there was a big explosion, the mine went up and they watched from a distance.

***

Jessie sat by the new school house that Woody and Bullseye had finished building earlier that day. “It looks really good, Woody.”

Woody turned around and looked up at it. “Yes, the children will be happy about it.”

“Thank you for saving me.” Jessie smiled at him, and they turned to the horizon as the sun set.

“I am Sheriff Woody.”


End file.
